THE ZEO POWER RANGERS VOLUME ONE
by SM999
Summary: A Darker Version.
1. Prologue

**THE NEW ZEO POWER RANGERS**

**VOLUME ONE**

**BY SM9**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own the Power Rangers or anything affiliated with the television show.

The views as fictional as they may be are not meant to offend anyone.

I urge you to accept the ideas whether you agree with them or not, for the sake of the story.

Not Rated Yet.

**Summary**

After the war.

After the death of the Power Rangers.

A universe must adapt.

Liberation.

Establishment.

Reform.

And the threat of the Machine Empire.

New Rangers.

New Powers.

The New Zeo Power Rangers.

**Intro**

November-December 2006.

Well after I completed "The New Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" story I had decided I was done.

That I would leave the ending the way it was and say goodbye to this universe forever.

I was wrong.

When I posted the original story on the internet I asked for comments.

One of the comments was to continue the story.

The reader suggested a "Zeo" path.

To find the crystals and have new rangers.

At first I barely considered it.

But then it got to me.

I wanted to answer some questions raised in the epilogue of New Mighty Morphin.

What happened to Tommy?

Did he live or die?

What happens to Trini?

What was to become of Earth and Eltar and the universe?

So many questions.

I was curious.

So I traveled into the depths of my mind once again.

Into this alternate Power Ranger universe I have created.

And in the tradition of "The New Mighty Morphin Power Rangers", I have created a sequel.

Not exactly my version of Zeo, but it could be considered such.

It is more about the continuation of the New Mighty Morphin and less of my interpretation of Zeo.

Even though in a way Zeo was just a continuation of Mighty Morphin in the television show.

So I am justifying this as my sequel to "The New Mighty Morphin Power Rangers", as well as loosely, and when I say loosely I mean, very loosely, my interpretation of Zeo.

I would like to compare this to "The Dark Knight Strikes Again", that is the sequel to "The Dark Knight", one of the best graphic novels ever made.

The point being that this is a sequel that changes from it's original, yet keeps some of the elements of the first.

With that said, I take this in an extreme direction so hold on tight.

Be prepared for some different stuff.

Remember that I have killed off basically all of the characters from Mighty Morphin.

So expect something new.

Something out of the "normal" realm.

Let's see where my mind takes us next.

I did very little research on this project, but somewhat more than before.

I implore that you attempt to indulge your imagination.

Enjoy.

**Prologue**

Eltar.

A harsh wind blows sand violently across the recently formed cemetery.

Millions lie slaughtered.

Their blood still warm.

Those who retain life, moan as they squirmer the forsaken battlefield.

One of these persons is the green ranger.

Tommy.

He holds tight to his wound.

This may very well be his tomb, buried among his fellow combatants.

Doesn't have the will to shout.

Barely has the will to live.

And so he crawls.

He himself not knowing why.

Not having a motive other than his human instinct.

To survive.

//log.on/green/tommy/06/ This battle is over. My Zord shot down. Myself slashed. Wounded. I missed it. My comrades are dead. I am alone. Everyone is dead. I don't even know the whether we have won. I am lost. I am alone. /log.off/green/tommy/06/

Tommy loses his consciousness.

//log.on/yellow/trini/02/ What am I? I have nothing. No will to live. I am a vessel. Should I end my suffering? My blade is still as sharp as ever, drenched in blood. In sacrifice. I am surrounded by death. Is there an argument I can make for my life? Something that would give me a reason not to stick this into my chest and leave this hell of a place? Hope. Not for me. But for them. They need hope. They need me. Am I to live, an unwanted life? A life that is there for the sole purpose of servitude? The universe needs me. The code says I must. But how can I live by that code? There is movement. A creature in the distance. As the dust blows by, I can see a struggling man. Fighting for life. Wanting a life. He chooses for me. I cannot let him die. I must save him. I must keep going. All Billy wanted was for me to live. His last words. I will honor him. I will go on. I can't say how long, but I will go on for now. /log.off/yellow/trini/02/

Trini drops her sword.

She stands.

The tears slide off her face.

A green ranger is crawling towards her.

Squirming in pain.

Red escaping his side.

Yet he remains persistent as ever.

Sliding over corpses.

She brings herself into motion.

A life of servitude.

Three Hours later.

Location: Hospital, Eltar.

This place is chaos.

Thousands of wounded warriors are rushed to safety.

The struggle for life over death is as evident here as on the battlefield.

Tommy was emitted about two hours ago.

He's stable.

Having a massive trauma to his lung, he is to remain in the infirmary until he is deemed fit.

Trini sits by the side of his med. tank.

She weeps in the dimly lit room as the sun can be seen setting through the wall-side window across from her.

For all the loss.

She weeps.

Morning.

Tommy wakes in an alien place.

With the rotation of his neck he can see Trini.

His savior.

Tommy:"Hey."

Trini:"Are you alright?"

Tommy:"Yea. I'll be okay."

Trini:"Good."

She gets up and walks out through the doorway.

Her ranger suit forms over her skin as she exits into the hallway.

Tommy:"Wait!"

Trini is walking through the crowded halls, filled with panic.

//log.on/yellow/trini/02/ He is alive. He has been saved. I'm done. As I drift through these corridors, all I see is struggle. Difficulty. Pain. I also see hope. Even love. The essence of what it means to be human. I am a broken soul. They all look at me as if I were a God. What am I to do/log.off/yellow/trini/02/

She reaches the exit.

As she steps out into the morning light Tommy caches up to her.

Tommy:"Hey, wait!"

Trini:"Yes?"

Tommy:"Where are you going?"

Trini:"Uhh. Away."

Tommy:"And where is that? Earth?"

Trini:"I don't know."

Tommy:"Listen to me, we need to stick together. We're all they've got left."

Trini:"Your all they got left. Not me. I'm gone."

Tommy:"You can't give up. What have we fought for? What have they died for? So you can abandon everything. We lost everything? For what? To save the universe!"

Trini:"I lost too much."

Tommy:"And what have I lost? Nothing? We are the same."

Trini:"Your nothing like me. Up until a few days ago, you were a monster."

Tommy:"You know that wasn't me."

Trini:"We are not the same."

Tommy:"Be it as it is, will you stay with me?"

Trini:"I, I will. But just until we establish a firm system of government. Then I'm, I'm going to Earth."

Tommy:"There is much more than that, we have to address the enslaved systems, the crippled planets."

Trini:"I can't promise too much not now."

Tommy:"Fair enough. Then we stand together, the last of the Power Rangers."

Trini:"The very last."

Trini and Tommy stand at the palace gates.

Through the visors of their armor they look upon the ashes.

What they have fought so hard to ensure.

Freedom.

Tommy:"Let's go."

Trini sheds one tear, then walks forward in determination.

In the royal throne room there is a broadcast system designed so that every citizen of Eltar's empire can stand audience to the great emperor.

Trini and Tommy will use the device.

To make a statement to the mass public.

To give them hope.

Tommy:"Are you sure you can do this?"

Trini:"I have no other choice. This is my responsibility."

Tommy:"Then let them know."

Trini:"I will."

/eltarianemperorbroadcast-transmission/trini-eltar.eltariancolonies.occupiedplantes/ To all the people of this empire. I stand here before you as a Power Ranger. But know this. I am not the oppressive enforcer that you formally knew. I represent liberty. Your lord Zedd is dead. We have retaken the throne. But not for governing. As a ranger I am here to tell you that this new era will not be one of enslavement. The Power Rangers will not hold direct power among the new establishment, although, I, along with the other surviving ranger will oversee it's development. With that understood. Listen here, we cannot allow a tyrant to regain rule once again. I am here to ensure of that. For all occupied planets; I hereby decree that you are free of Eltarian rule. If any who remain in Lord Zedd's loyalty, know this, I will make it my own personal vendetta to see that you are brought to justice. There will be no further revolution other than the sole inevitable political change. I am here to give you hope. But I am also here to remind you of your fallen heroes. The men and women that have sacrificed all, so that you could see this day. Never forget what they have done. Never forget their effort. Years from now, pass it down to your children, the story of liberty through an almighty persistence. So that history will never see the reign of another Eltarian empire again. Grieve for the warriors. I will be among you for I have lost my brethren on the battlefield as much as you have lost your loved ones. They deserve all the thanks we can give them. I leave you now with hope in a brighter future, but with the memories of a dark past. Never forget. Ever. /eltarianemperorbroadcast-transmission/trini-eltar.eltariancolonies.occupiedplantes/

All over the vast post-empire people are uplifted.

Cheers of joy.

Passion in freedom.

The rangers are now forever entrusted as heroes.

Redeemed from enforcers to Gods.

As Trini and Tommy march out into the streets, the Eltarian race flood them with praise.

Bowing on hands and knees.

Crying in joy.

A grateful people.

All the reverence goes through the two rangers.

They need not the respect.

Only the satisfaction.

That they are completing their goal.

They don't want to be called heroes.

They just want to be heroes.

And so they march into their new lives.

Lives of servitude.

One week later.

The planet is eager as ever to rebuild.

As citizens rush the revolution's survivors, they repair damaged infrastructure and fragmented hearts.

Slowly they are becoming the people that the rangers fought for.

A unified people.

A self-governing people.

Location: The Temple of The New Republic of Eltar, formally known as the Royal Palace of Eltar.

Although it's structure has not been altered, it's purpose is ever changing.

In the courtyard that Jason so courageously gave his life, stands the council of the new republic as well as the two living Power Rangers.

It is the first assembly of the senate.

The rangers are only here to oversee.

Just as Trini said.

And the great republic of Eltar was forged from the ashes of their empire.

A few days later.

Location: Royal Quarters, Eltar.

The rangers were given the Royal Quarters as a place to lodge for the time that they remained on Eltar.

They accepted.

As they supervised the formation of the republic, this is their home.

Trini is dressed in traditional Eltarian clothing as she watches the sun fall beneath the horizon.

Tommy slowly walks out to the balcony to accompany her.

Trini notices him and moves away from him resting her hands on the railing.

Tommy:"We have to talk."

Trini:"Now is a good a time as ever."

Tommy:"Our work here on Eltar is done, at least for the time being. We are needed elsewhere."

Trini:"I am aware."

Tommy:"Then you would come with me to Earth."

Trini:"If I must."

Tommy:"Your not eager to go home?"

Trini:"No, not after what I have seen here. How fast these people have grown. They are a more civilized race. The people of Earth, they will not be so quick to reform."

Tommy:"You have to remember these people have existed for thousands of years more. We cannot expect Earth to change so rapidly. But do not be so quick to judge, we are one nation now. It's a united planet Earth. With our presence, rangers I mean, things should happen."

Trini:"I'm not sure if Earth is ready for us."

Tommy:"They have been through an alien invasion, the planet is in turmoil. They are more than ready for us. They need us."

Trini:"So you propose we do what we have done here, there?"

Tommy:"Yea."

Trini:"They will not accept it."

Tommy:"We must try."

Trini:"You put to much faith in them."

Tommy:"How can you talk about your own people like that?"

Trini:"I've agreed to go."

Tommy:"I'll be thankful for that. What would we do about the loyalists?"

Trini:"To Zedd?"

Tommy:"Yea."

Trini:"I'm going to hunt them down."

Tommy:"And kill them?"

Trini:"I will do what must be done."

Tommy:"It won't make it feel any better."

Trini:"What do you mean?"

Tommy:"Your loss, whoever it is; killing them won't make up for your loss."

Trini:"It's not personal, it's just justice."

Tommy:"Don't lie."

Trini:"So what if it is revenge? I'm only human. They deserve it."

Tommy:"Listen to me Trini, you are better than this. You are more than revenge. Don't be ruled by your emotions. Your stronger than that."

Trini:"You put too much faith in me."

Tommy:"Your a good person. I trust you."

Trini:"You don't know me."

Tommy:"I know enough."

Awkward silence.

Trini:"We leave for Earth tomorrow. Goodnight."

Tommy:"Think about it."

The next morning.

As the rangers exit the palace doors.

Tommy:"Did you think about what I said last night?"

Trini:"Yea."

Crowds of people line the path that the rangers walk upon.

They cheer.

The street littered with confetti.

Tommy:"And?"

Trini:"I am going to have to learn to control my irrational emotions in order to be the ranger I must."

Tommy:"Than what of the loyalists?"

Trini:"Prison."

Tommy:"Trial."

Trini:"Yea, that's what I meant."

Tommy:"I'm going to make an announcement.

Trini:"Go for it."

Tommy to the people of Eltar:"We are returning to our home planet. But know that we are always with you and that if our presence is called for again we will return to you the heroes that we are. Never lose hope!"

With those words the two teleport home.

To Earth.

February 12, 2014 A.D.

Location: Angel Grove City, California.

Tommy:"Look at this place."

Trini:"My God, this was home."

Tommy:"It still is."

Trini is staring at a crumbling world.

There isn't a solid structure for miles.

Only a faint remembrance of a civilization.

Trini whispers:"Home."

A tear escapes her eye.

Tommy holds her at a fear that she might collapse.

The almighty sun rises, giving light to a devastated land.

The rangers stand alone.

Together.

Trapped in awe.

There city in ruins.

Tommy:"Let's go."

Trini:"Where?"

Tommy:"The Command Center."

Trini doesn't answer, she just stands frozen.

Tommy teleports for them both.

Location: Power Chamber, Command Center.

Sparks splash from the mass amounts of wires pealing out of the walls.

Tommy:"How could I do this."

Zordon's corpse lay in the center of the room, wedged under a pillar.

His blood still.

Trini gasps.

Tommy:"Let's see what we can salvage."

He steps over the old man's body and travels through the corridors.

Everything is destroyed.

Rubble.

Trini falls to the ground.

She just cries.

Alone on the cold marble floor of the Power Chamber.

She weeps.

Tommy hears the sound of a hydraulic mechanism cranking.

He reaches its source to see a massive robot pinned down by tons of rock.

The same robot the green rangers so maliciously hacked apart.

This was a different model though.

The robot:"Hello. I am Alpha Unit #6."

Tommy:"Hey. Can you get out?"

Alpha Unit #6:"If I could wouldn't you think I would?"

Tommy:"Right."

He morphs letting his armor form all over him.

Then he tosses the rock off of Alpha Unit #6.

Tommy:"You alright."

Alpha Unit #6:" Yea."

Tommy:"You look different from the other models."

Alpha Unit #6:" That's because I am. Zeo-Tech."

Tommy:"What's that?"

Alpha Unit #6:"Prototype technology created by Zordon. It's upgraded Eltarian-Tech, your suit is made of that stuff you know. Anyway, he was working on upgrading everything, for the attack on Zedd. But he never got around to finishing it. Most of it got severely damaged when, you, you attacked the Command Center."

Tommy:"How did you know I wasn't here to kill you?"

Alpha Unit #6:"I've got sensors."

Tommy:"So how much of this, Zeo-Tech did the old man get around to making?"

Alpha Unit #6:"Most of the prototypes are finished."

Tommy:"Can I use any of it?"

Alpha Unit #6:"No, none of it is operational, but maybe if I had the time I could complete the production."

Tommy:"I outrank you, therefore I command you to finish the work on the all of the technology."

Alpha Unit #6:"Very well Sir."

Trini makes her way to Tommy's location.

Tommy:"Come on lets get out of here."

Trini turns around never seeing Alpha Unit #6.

They exit the Command Center into a desert.

The wind is clam.

Tommy:"Well there's nothing left in there."

Trini:"We can rebuild."

Tommy:"And we will."

Trini:"What about Earth?"

Tommy:"What about it?"

Trini:"There's going to be chaos."

Tommy:"And we're going to bring order."

Trini morphs into the yellow ranger that she is.

Tommy:"Are you feeling any better about your life?"

Trini:"Maybe."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

One year later.

Location: Paris, France.

Night.

Trini teleports into a violent scene.

Mobs of people are wrecking havoc upon the city.

Cars are being overturn, shop windows are being shattered, and fires are being ignited both figuratively and physically.

She rushes into action.

A Power Ranger is not a foreign sight to this mob.

The news has spoken of such an enforcer.

They are somewhat terrified at the sight.

Yet not all run.

Some stay, the more radical of the bunch.

And these few extremists wield their machine guns.

The bullets bounce off her armor.

She runs at them.

The crowd disperses into the night.

She rounds them up.

Quite a normal night for her with this ethically defeated population called the human race.

The effects of Zedd's invasion and the public's introduction to the Power Rangers have created a dangerously unstable post-apocalyptic civilization.

The rangers have been at a constant effort to reform the race.

But they have made very little progress.

As the human race is an extremely paranoid people that have adopted a negative attitude towards the Power Ranges.

There argument being that the rangers are an unnecessary violent force that thrives on human suffering.

The single world government collapsed the very day it was established and the separate nations of the Earth have re-formed.

The Power Rangers are coercing the governments of the world to unite once again.

Stating that as a unified people they have a much greater chance of salvation.

Earths leading counties are close to an agreement.

Things are dark.

But the light is not to far ahead.

/com-transmission/tommy-trini/"Satilite feed has detected an alien presence in the Arctic territory."/com-transmission/tommy-trini/

/com-transmission/trini-tommy/"I'm a little occupied right now. Go ahead and check it out."/com-transmission/trini-tommy/

/com-transmission/tommy-trini/"Affirmative. Shouldn't be anything to worry about."/com-transmission/tommy-trini/

Location: The Arctic.

Tommy is welcomed by the harsh weather conditions of the region.

Cold wet hail is whipped across his face by the violent winds.

He is not harmed by such vigorous conditions though.

His suit being highly effective in protecting his cyberneticlly altered body.

He treks through the snow-coverd terrain to the metal craft only a few hundred kilometers away.

As Tommy approaches the alien machine he realizes that it's not a friendly.

An enormous robotic warrior.

Tommy:"O shit!"

A few hundred bullets exit the soldier's sidearm and are sprayed in Tommy's direction.

Six shards of alien metal penetrate through the green ranger armor.

Tommy screams in pain as he hits the cold snow floor.

/com-transmission/tommy-trini/"Backup! Now!"/com-transmission/tommy-trini/

He calls for his battle rifle.

Tommy:"Son of a bitch!"

Blood pours out of Tommy's shoulder.

He leaps into the air and pulls the trigger to his cannon.

Bursts off three bullets bunch through his attackers chest.

It walks right through it.

Tommy then unsheathes his sword.

Tommy shouts:"This is not my end!"

And the great warrior charges at his enemy.

Before he reaches his target a missile collides into the machine's side tearing through it and exploding.

Metal is flung at Tommy.

He is hit with a chunk of flaming debris.

Trini rushes to him.

Tommy screams to let her no he's still alive.

Trini pries him free.

Tommy:"Are there more?"

Trini:"I don't know."

She turns around while reloading her rocket launcher.

Trini:"Stay here."

Tommy:"Hurry, I'm loosing a lot of blood here."

She sprints forward.

Here radar on her H.U.D. (heads-up-display) shows no contacts.

But her senses tell her otherwise.

As she runs a grenade combusts under her.

Trini is hurled into the air at an incredible force as her armor shatters.

The cold winds light her senses up.

She injects a stimulant into her veins.

Now her rage is flying.

Trini:"Show yourself!"

Bullets are shot at her.

She dives out of the way and draws her shotgun.

Trini:"I got you now."

The yellow ranger sprints in that direction.

Her eyes catch the sight of a running robotic beast.

She pursues.

The machine halts and fires more bullets at her.

She breaks into a slide and pumps her shotgun as she blasts her victim with her own weapon.

It falls.

This one still in one piece.

She interrogates.

Trini:"Who sent you?"

Robot:"The Cloud of The Machine Empire will consume you. There is no escaping the power of King Mondo."

Trini is unable to control her stimulated rage.

She slams her fist through the robot's skull.

Trini:"Fuck King Mondo!"

She then runs back to Tommy.

He is in shock.

Trini:"O God."

She grabs him and the teleport back to the Command Center.

Location: Command Center: Lower Levels Section 3B: Infirmary.

The Command Center was rebuilt just as the rangers had said.

Tommy lies unconscious inside a medical tank.

Trini:"Rest up pal. you'll need it."

She falls asleep on the floor next to his tank.

Hours later.

//log.on/yellow/trini/02/ Tommy wakes me up. Med. tank must've healed his bullet wounds. /log.off/yellow/trini/02/

Tommy:"So what was that thing?"

Trini:"I can barely remember. Those stimulants are way to strong. I lost all sense of myself."

Tommy:"They're meant to do that. That's why they're called, Battle Stimulants."

Trini:"Well your modified injections are too strong."

Tommy:"Forget the Stims. Tell me about the machine."

Trini:"Mentioned the Machine Empire."

Tommy:"From the Eltarian-Machine War?"

Trini:"Apparently."

Tommy:"They're back."

Trini:"Yea."

Tommy takes a deep breath and coughs.

Trini:"You need more time in the tank."

Tommy:"I know, but not until you tell me more."

Trini:"There isn't anymore to tell. The Machine Empire is coming. Who knows how long they'll take to get here. But they're coming. To wipe us out."

Tommy coughs again, this time a glob of blood squirts out.

Trini:"You need to get back in that tank.

She forces him into the tank.

//log.on/yellow/trini/02/ The Machine Empire. We're not capable of defending against it. We are just too weak. We'll need help. /log.off/yellow/trini/02/


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Location: Power Chamber, Command Center.

Trini:"We go to Eltar."

Tommy:"You think they've got a mighty army! We destroyed it, remember!"

Trini:"There's a chance. We don't have any other options."

Tommy:"Your right, we don't."

Trini:"So we go?"

Tommy:"Yea. We go."

Location: The Temple of The New Republic of Eltar Gates.

Night.

Tommy and Trini walk towards the gates.

Neither of them are in ranger uniform.

They lost their armor in the skirmish against the robotic scout.

So together the two stressed out rangers march trough the gates and into the courtyard.

As they stand under the stars, shivers run down their spines.

Trini:"I remember."

Tommy:"Be strong."

She remembers the year old war they fought.

She remembers her loss.

Tears begin to run down her face.

The emotions are strong.

Trini:"It happened right here. I held him right here. He died right here."

Tommy:"Hey. Trini. You've got to remember why we are here. Come back to reality. There is nothing for you in that past. Nothing."

She wipes the falling tears from her eyes.

Trini:"Thank you. You're a good friend Tommy."

Tommy:"You're like my sister. I love you."

Trini:"Well, thanks for always being there for me. I know I've been difficult this past year."

Tommy:"It's natural. Your dealing with it well though. And never forget, we're all we've got. We're the last of our kind. We have to be there for each other, always."

They arrive at the senate hall doors.

Trini:"Always."

And the two rangers walk through into responsibility.

Location: The Hall of Directorate of Interplanetary Affairs, The Temple of The New Republic of Eltar.

Tommy and Trini stand together in the center of a spherical chamber.

A stadium composed of Eltarian diplomats eye them.

Trini:"We enter your temple with the greatest of respects, Sirs. Our presence has a distinct purpose. The topic of an accepted force of malevolence. On the topic of the Machine Empire that is."

The crowd breaks into an uproar of secondary talks.

Trini:"Please, gentlemen, this is of urgency. My colleague and I have encountered a foe that wields such a master. Understand our concern. With the little history I can recall, there is prevalent section in your past that holds the truth of a certain resistance. A war. Your successful campaign is important to regard as useful. Yet we have discovered a somber threat towards our people. I refer to our as the collective planets of the recently liberated systems as well as Eltar itself, not only Earth."

Tommy:"If I may intervene. She speaks of a probe scout sent from the Machine Empire. An improved alteration upon the Cogs of your previous war. This foot-soldier's weaponry was far superior to our Eltarian-Tech ranger equipment. The motivations behind our presence here are simple. We politely request an alliance between our peoples as well as any assistance in a collaborated resistance against this forthcoming invasion."

Trini:"We would also have you consider our efforts in your liberation from Zedd."

Councilman:"The delegated officials of our council will pause in it's operations for a thorough evaluation of your presented testimony. This assembly is herby adjourned until the appointed hour of twelve."

Trini:"Thank you Councilmen."

Tommy:"Thank you."

Location: Royal Quarters, Eltar.

Tommy:"I hate that formal shit."

Trini:"Me to. But these Eltarians are a proper people."

Tommy:"Indeed they are."

Trini:"So we have until twelve on their time."

Tommy:"How long is that?"

Trini:"A few hours."

Tommy:"Do you think they'll agree?"

Trini:"It's possible. They do respect us quite a lot."

Tommy:"One thing I did notice since our arrival here is the lack of military force. It almost seems as if they were disarmed."

Trini:"They very well could be."

Tommy:"If that's the case, we're in deeper than we thought."

Trini:"They may still be of service to us. Strategically anyway. They did fight a war for over a millennia against them."

Tommy:"I really hope they have a reserve army though."

Trini:"Me too."

Tommy:"I."

He hesitates.

Trini:"What?"

Tommy:"I'm going to get some rest. Wake me up before you head to the temple."

Trini:"Sure."

He exits.

//log.on/green/tommy/06/ I should have told her. She needs to know about the Zeo-Tech. I just can't loose her trust. Not now. /log.off/green/tommy/06/

Twelve.

Location: The Hall of Directorate of Interplanetary Affairs, The Temple of The New Republic of Eltar.

Chairman of the Council:"We have come to our definitive conclusion. Being that Eltar has become a passive planet, we regrettably cannot offer any military aid that you request. That does not prevent us from assisting you in other means. Therefore we are prepared to entrust the entirety of our historical logs into your custardy. Due to the severity of this threat we have also contacted a militant ally planet of a nearby system known as Aquitar. They are to formally hear your claim in the presence of their leaders. Coordinates will be relayed proceeding our verdict. In regards to your technology deficiency, we can only offer technical designs due to the absence of our military. I, along with my fellow Eltarians are fully confident that the Power Rangers will deliver us as well as the entirety of the universe from the wave of terror the Machine Empire has issued to impose upon it. You are our guardians. May the power protect you."

Tommy:"One other request has just recently come to my attention. Would you be able to offer us your documental process on the recruitment of Power Rangers. If we are to establish an army, we would need a proper screening procedure."

The crowd once again breaks into an uproar of secondary talks.

Trini whispers to Tommy:"What are you doing? What army?"

Tommy whispers back:"I have an answer to our technology issue."

Chairman of the Council:"Silence. Your request is granted. Proceed to the Eltarian Archive on the Western point of the temple estate. Our intelligence officer will assist you."

Tommy:"Thank you Sirs."

Trini:"Ditto."

Trini storms out of the chamber.

Tommy follows her.

As they exit into the hallway they are greeted by two robotic units.

Robotic Unit:"Please follow to the Eltarian Archive."

Tommy catches up to Trini as the two make their way to the archive.

Trini:"We are a team!"

Tommy:"I should have told you. I'm sorry."

Trini:"What is it that you've been hiding from me?"

Tommy:"The reason I never told you was because none of it was ever useable. Not until now that is."

Trini:"Because of the weapons schematics they're giving us?"

Tommy:"Yea. I'll tell you more when it's ready."

Trini:"You should know that secrets would be the end of us."

Tommy:"It was never finished."

Trini:"Just promise me you'll never lie to me again."

Tommy:"I promise."

They reach the Eltarian Archive.

And are greeted by a young woman.

Tommy:"Your the intelligence officer?"

Intelligence Officer:"Yes, and I'm here by order of the council to carry out their orders."

Trini:"Thank you Ms?"

Intelligence Officer:"First Class Resident I.O. Xenia Vestas."

Trini:"Well thank you."

Xenia:"Orders. Follow me please."

She leads them trough a maze of levitating holographic files.

Xenia:"Here we are."

She removes several panels from the air.

Xenia:"These are the files on the Eltarian-Machine War."

She hands them to Trini.

Xenia:"You can view them at that terminal over there."

Trini:"Thank you."

Xenia to Tommy:"Come with me, I'll get the Power Ranger files for you."

Tommy:"Thank you."

Trini to Tommy:"We've got a lot of work to do."

Tommy:"We'll be quick."

Xenia:"Follow me."

They leave Trini at the terminal and proceed to the ranger documents.

Tommy:"So how is the new government holding up?

Xenia:"It's doing well."

Tommy:"Seems very bureaucratic."

Xenia:"It can be described as such."

Tommy:"As long as it works."

Xenia:"Yea. As long as it works."

Tommy:"So what's your story? Been an intelligence officer for a while?"

Xenia:"Since the liberation. My family was killed in the 22nd massacre."

Tommy:"You're Eltarian then."

Xenia:"Yea."

Tommy:"Then how old are you? I can never tell with your race."

Xenia:"I'm actually only twenty years."

Tommy:"I thought you all lived forever."

Xenia:"Only those who retain great power. Such as yourself. I should be asking how old you are. Power Ranger."

Tommy:"You can call me Tommy."

Xenia:"Alright Tommy, how old are you?"

Tommy:"I don't know, about 20,000 years."

Xenia:"I know your lying."

Tommy:"And why is that?"

Xenia:"You act young, if I had to guess I would say your as old as you look."

Tommy:"So how far are we from the files."

Xenia:"There right here."

They stop walking and she gives him the panels.

Tommy:"Thanks."

Xenia:"No problem."

Tommy:"So maybe I'll see you before I leave for Aquitar."

Xenia:"Maybe."

She exits the room.

Tommy returns to Trini.

Trini:"What took so long?"

Tommy:"Nothing. Find anything useful?"

Trini:"It's amazing, these are detailed video documentarians of the entire war, from commanding officers to infantrymen."

Tommy:"And?"

Trini:"You'll see them when I'm done."

They spend the next few days researching the Machine Empire in the Eltarian Archive.

Every bit of detail is revealed to them on their tactics.

But the records are outdated.

And as accurate as the information may be, it does not account for the thousands of years of technological advancement.

Location: Royal Quarters, Eltar.

On the eve of the ranger's conference at Aquitar.

Tommy lies awake standing on his balcony.

He stares out into the night sky.

At a quite city.

A peaceful planet.

//log.on/green/tommy/06/ It's been so long since I've felt alive. Felt as if my life had a purpose other than to serve. I have been given a gift. A light. I've only known her for a few days. But she has brought me out of a long depression. One I wish I could save Trini from. But I had never known love before. Trini had. And as much as I want it, as much as she wants it, she'll never recover. She'll never move on. But I now have a warmness in my life. Something to protect and love. Xenia gives me hope. She shows me that I can still be human. I can still know love. /log.off/green/tommy/06/

Xenia moves from the bed over to Tommy and wraps her arms around him.

Tommy:"Hey."

Xenia:"Hey."

They kiss.

Everything is perfect.

They think they're in love.

Morning.

Location: Just outside The Temple of The New Republic of Eltar.

Trini:"Your different."

Tommy:"Yea."

Trini:"Xenia?"

Tommy:"Yea."

Trini:"Your going to have to find a way to take whatever feelings your have for her and store it deep inside yourself. Somewhere no one can reach. No one but her. We are going back into a war. I don't know if you can remember what that means. But I can. As vivid as this reality; I remember. So show me a warrior. Show me the brother you claim to be. Things are going to get much worse."

They teleport to Aquitar.

To responsibility.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Location: The Supreme Temple of The Aquitian Rangers, Aquitar.

Tommy and Trini once again stand in a colosseum.

But it is an empty one.

They stand alone in the dark.

Tommy:"What's going on?"

Trini:"Don't know."

Tommy:"We can't morph."

Trini:"I know."

Tommy:"Any doors?"

Trini:"I can't see anything."

Suddenly a massive marble door opens.

Two figures run into the room.

With them comes illumination.

As the florescent lights flicker on an enormous stadium is revealed.

Above the rangers there is a dome constructed of a translucent material.

Trini and Tommy realize they are underwater.

The two figures reach them.

They are Power Rangers.

Their armor dissipates back into their bodies as they come to a halt only a few meters from Tommy and Trini.

Trini:"We are the Power Rangers of Earth, formally of Eltar."

The Warrior Woman:"Look, we don't have time for formalities, sorry. My name is Delphine and this is Corcus.

Tommy:"We came to request military assistance against the Machine Empire."

Delphine:"We know of their return. That's why we're so pressed for time. My men are fortifying our planetary defenses as we speak."

Trini:"You're a Power Ranger?"

Delphine:"Yes. I have declared martial law on Aquitar. Our people will allow this as they have already seen one war against the Machines. You are rangers too?"

Tommy:"Yes."

Delphine:"Then you will fight?"

Trini:"We have to care for our planets, surely you understand."

Delphine:"But of course."

Trini:"Then we shall return to your aid when we are able."

Tommy:"Do you have any information on when the attack is coming?"

Delphine:"What do you mean? We've already been hit. They came a week ago. An entire armada, it was a massacre. We have already felt great loss."

Trini:"Have they attacked since?"

Delphine:"No. We planned to mount an offensive as soon as our fleet was ready, but know with you, we will wait."

Tommy:"We are all that is left of the Power Rangers. We have no army."

Delphine:"Only two?"

Trini:"We will return when we are able to assist."

Delphine:"Very well. May the power protect you."

Tommy:"No, may the power protect you, you'll need it."

Delphine and Corcus run off through the door way, their armor re-emerging as they disappear into the hallway.

Tommy:"We need to recruit an army. A legion of Power Rangers."

Trini:"Everything in me is telling me not to do it. Never to place such a burden on another soul. But it seems I cannot be the person I want to. For this war calls for troops, and we will have to recruit them. More sacrifice. More death."

Tommy:"But for salvation. I didn't ask for this war, it just came. We have to step up. We must. For we are still the Power Rangers.

They teleport.

Location: Power Chamber, Command Center, Earth.

Tommy:"We have to make a statement to the public."

Trini:"I know. We'll need our new suits first."

Tommy:"Yea. Come on. Let me show you."

Trini:"alright."

They race through the halls of the newly constructed facility.

Trini:"Did you discover a decisive way to recruit the rangers?"

Tommy:"Yea."

He stops at a sealed doorway deep within the complex.

Trini halts as well.

Tommy:"This is it."

He steps forward and the metal plates sides open to reveal a vast factory.

Trini's eyes widen.

Conveyor belts shuffle all sorts of weaponry to and from.

Any and all imaginable tools in which a warrior would wield.

Hundreds of copies identical equipment.

Tommy:"Follow me."

He leads her to another door.

Trini:"There's enough for a full army."

Tommy:"What did you expect?"

Trini:"And I thought it wasn't operational yet."

Tommy:"It wasn't. I had the technological schematics sent over here a few days ago."

Trini:"Can we get this over with."

Tommy opens the door to a much smaller room.

A large robot is standing opposite them.

Trini:"Alpha?"

Alpha Unit #6:"Yes."

Trini:"But you where."

Tommy:"It's another version."

Trini:"I see."

Tommy walks over to a terminal on the wall.

Trini:"So this Zeo-Tech, how powerful is it?"

Tommy:"Powerful enough."

He hands a pill to Trini.

Trini:"We'll see."

She swallows.

Tommy does the same to his pill.

Trini:"I never asked, what of the Zords? Did you make new ones?"

Tommy:"Oh. They're beautiful. You'll see."

Trini freezes.

At that moment she is overcome with an overwhelming internal arsenal.

Tommy experiences the same.

Fibers weave through their cells.

Their bodies are altered once again.

Everything is improved upon.

Reflexes.

Dexterity.

Strength.

Accuracy.

Speed.

Agility.

Reaction time.

Everything.

They become superhuman once again.

Tommy:"It's all upgraded."

Trini:"I can see. And your red?"

She turns her attention towards Alpha.

Trini:"So you are here to serve us?"

Alpha:"Yes."

Trini:"Good."

Tommy:"Are you ready?"

Trini:"Why didn't you mass produce the Alphas?"

Tommy:"We don't have the resources."

Trini:"And if we did?"

Tommy:"Not effective enough."

Trini:"There's no way to avoid this is there?"

Tommy:"You mean the recruitment?"

Trini:"I mean all the graves I'm gonna have to dig. All the bodies I'll have to bury."

Tommy:"No. This is the only way."

Trini:"I want to say it isn't. But I can't. Let's go."

They teleport.

April 7, 2015 A.D.

8:57 a.m.

Location: Washington D.C. America.

Two armored warriors march through the capital city of the United States.

A crowd start to form.

People all over stop what they are doing.

They are Gods.

And are treated as such.

Tommy and Trini arrive at the Lincoln Memorial.

They now have an audience of hundreds.

News crews rush to the scene.

Trini whispers to Tommy:"Look at them. Do they even deserve to be saved?"

Tommy:"Never lose sight of our goal."

Trini:"I won't."

Tommy modifies his mask's audio output settings to an increased volume capable of being efficiently heard.

And speaks to his people:"Whatever uneasiness you may feel towards my colleague and I, you must put that aside. Today I have come to inform you of a threat. An alien empire has begun a military campaign to conquer the known universe. Allied planets fight as I speak. It is our responsibility to ensure the survival of the human race. Unfortunately, we are not equipped to combat a foe on such a large scale. Therefore I ask you to step up and support our cause. In the course of the next few days, seemingly random abductions will commence. Be assured that this will only happen to the most capable of men and women. For any that are summoned, are to serve without protest. Our method of recruitment may not be accommodating, but never forget what is at stake. The very existence of our people. Thank you."

Tommy whispers to Trini:"Lets go."

Location: Power Chamber, Command Center.

Trini:"Was that enough?"

Tommy:"Their news will take care of the rest."

Trini:"So what is the screening process?"

Tommy:"It's scientific. I have a program from Eltar. It breaks down the genetic and physiological attributes of the individual. Then it analyzes and compares the data to previously evaluated figures established thousands of years ago."

Trini:"If it's the system Zordon used. It's flawed. I would like to select a group of over qualified cadets to assume authoritative ranks. We'll be busy. Too busy to worry about the physiological damage the rangers will be dealing with. When I agreed to do this. I agreed to accept them as dead already. The is no use in treating them as people. They're just soldiers. You should do the same."

Tommy:"I agree with selecting ranking officers. But I cannot disregard the fact that they are human beings."

Trini:"When this war is over. The survivors, if there are any, will cease to be human."

Tommy:"You truly are lost. It hurts me to see you like this."

Trini:"This is who I am."

Tommy:"I still believe in you. Don't prove me wrong."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

April 15, 2015 A.D.

Location: Power Chamber, Command Center.

Trini:"In this time it is asked of you to safeguard the values of this legion. And in this time you respond with honor, for you have been chosen among the many to hold the position of a Power Ranger. A Position of Honor. In this action there are certain undeniable responsibilities that shall never be forgotten. The following is The Code of The Ranger:

1. Never use the power against the values.

2. Always respect anything that respects the values.

3. Never disobey command from the divine.

4. Accept the appropriate responsibility for each and every of thine actions or inactions.

5. Never cease to uphold the values.

6. Hold thy true identity exclusively to those persons authorized.

With the code in mind understand that the means to serving is a great burden that will be respected. Formally an oath must be conducted proving that the stated is thoroughly understood and agreed upon."

"I, Trini Kwan of Earth respect the will of the ranger. This respect is never forgotten."

"I, Tommy Oliver of Earth respect the will of the ranger. This respect is never forgotten."

"I, Rocky DeSantos of Earth respect the will of the ranger. This respect is never forgotten."

"I, Tanya Sloan of Earth respect the will of the ranger. This respect is never forgotten."

"I, Adam Park of Earth respect the will of the ranger. This respect is never forgotten."

"I, Kat Hillard of Earth respect the will of the ranger. This respect is never forgotten."

Trini:"Announcing and documenting the formal inauguration of the second legion of the Earth's Power Rangers.

At this time I beseech the power upon thee."

01/Red/Tommy

02/Yellow/Trini

03/Green/Adam

04/Yellow/Tanya

05/Blue/Rocky

06/Pink/Kat

Four teenagers have just plunged into the darkness of responsibility.

An ever consuming hell.

The life of a Power Ranger.

Tommy:"I see before me a most powerful force. But I mustn't lie. There is a grim chance that we shall prevail victorious. However, our fight will not be in vain. The men and women that stand before you will become your brothers."

Trini:"We have chose you to be the commanding officers. This means that you are the most qualified of the recruits. Be proud. We are to be the absolute authority, yet you will hold rank over the other 164 rangers of this army. We are to defend Earth. You will soon know what it means to be a soldier, and a painful life it is. I cannot prepare you. All I can do is offer my advice, which is simple; keep your heads straight and never lose sight of the goal."

Tommy:"Look to your brothers, for they are the only ones that will care for you. We must complete our recruitment. Then we will ship out. You are not to see your families. There is a dormitory within the complex. Alpha will show you the way. Dismissed."

Trini storms out into the hall way.

Tommy follows her as the recruits travel toward their quarters.

Trini leans up against the wall, her face serious in nature.

Tommy:"What's going on?"

Trini:"Memories."

Tommy:"I need you on this. I need your support. When we are out there on the battlefield, I need you to be me. Together we can win this war."

Trini:"I can handle the battlefield. I can handle the killing. But it's this life that I cannot bear. This pain. I will be your soldier. I just can't be your friend."

Tommy looks to say speak then glances at an empty women.

He knows he is fortunate to have the slightest piece of willingness she can offer.

//log.on/red/tommy/01/ I pray for my friend. I can still call her that. Even though I feel like I lose a little piece of her every day. Trini is becoming what I have feared. And now that she is here. I don't know if I can save her. This war may be the end of her. Although she may not fall in battle, her soul will not be able to sustain it. I pray for you, my friend. /log.off/red/tommy/01/

Midnight.

A 17 year old boy lies awake in his bed.

Staring into the ceiling that is too dark to see.

His life up until a few hours ago has been one of "normality".

He knows as much as his peers within the room, that his life will never see "normality" again.

That any hope of a life has been shattered.

Adam is a student at Angel Grove High School.

He is a quite individual.

Yet he understands this world he lives in.

A world of free from a conscience.

Devoid of respect.

Even now, as he lay in the darkness with three complete strangers.

He feels this ever so tightening grip of evil around him.

For to long has he sat back and watched as the world he once loved destroyed itself.

This is his opportunity.

The four young rangers all retain conciseness, as they cannot sleep.

Not a second.

They are to be warriors.

From teenagers to soldiers in a matter of one day.

The weight of a ranger keeps them ever fearful and alert.

April 18, 2015 A.D.

Location: Hall of Zordon, Command Center.

The vast chamber is a place of ceremony.

In the name of the great Zordon.

A place of meaning.

170 men and women stand.

An army.

Earth's Power Rangers.

The might of a dying race.

Tommy's voice fills the silent room:"We are humanity's last hope. We are the only wall that separates her majesty from the monstrous Machine Empire. A relentless foe that will not show us sympathy. They have come to eradicate this universe of life. We are here to defy them. To show them that the Power Rangers are not such a prey. That we are a persistent group of warriors. I am honored to stand here today with you. Together we shall fight! And if we must, together we shall die! Into the depths of hell we shall go!"

The 170 strong teleport to Aquitar.

Into their war.


End file.
